


Min-Min the Fool.

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Talks about smut, clubbing and drinking, hook-ups, i don’t even know HAHAHA, not so wholesome story, they’re kinda uh flirty here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: Minhyun becomes Boo-Boo the fool again.





	Min-Min the Fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? Hahahahaha so i found this in my drafts, and this was actually the first draft of that dark and unhealthy [Everytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176608s) but i don’t know what happened and why didn’t this happen? That would save us from the unwanted angst XD
> 
> So anyway, I read this and thought oh—this is cute? And decided to edit and post it—i’m in need of 2HYUN to the point that i’m already asking Minhyun to possess me so i could start writing his part (don’t mind me i really talk to much lol)  
> but anyway, just consider this a standalone or a prologue of everytime or whatevs HAHAHAHA enjoy!

“Where are we going again?” He asks his very unhelpful friend, who dragged him from the confines of their apartment when he was peacefully enjoying the warmth of the mid-afternoon, reading his freshly bought book of poems. “Meet some people” Minki mumbles, busily texting on his phone.

He rolls his eyes. He asked ‘Where’ and not ‘what’ and he already knows that they’re off to meet some people—especially when Minki is too dressed—but not too dressed—but also not to not too dressed—whaaaaaat.  
  
He shakes his head and focuses on the road instead, after all that’s why he’s here—to drive his unhelpful friend and be his chaperone to wherever to ‘meet some people is’.  
  
“Turn right.” Minki announces, mimicking Randy’s voice on Waze. He turns and gets welcomed by a club that’s bursting with teenagers, college students, and the like.  
  
“You’ve arrived in your destination—have fun and get laid.” Minki finishes chuckling.  
  
“I didn’t sign up for this Minki.” He says glaring at him before he reverses into the slot—hoping that his freshly washed car would be spared from drunk teenagers’ vomits.  
  
“C’mon Minhyun, stop being a  _killjoy,_ it’s about time you get laid bro.” Minki says wiggling his eyebrows at him.

  
“Bro, I’m not. I just don’t want to join you on your  _weekly dosage_ of getting your uh...  _needs_.” he switches off the engine and goes out not wanting to hear more of Minki’s nagging on how he needs to get ‘laid’.  
  
“As if you were different? When you were worse than me? Are we forgetting about a guy named Kang Baek—”  
  
“I’d rather not talk about him.” He says closing his door a bit too hard— _sorry for that Optimus._  
  
“I’d rather not talk about him with you too, which is sad because he’s one of my precious teddy bears—” He scoffs. Of course. He forgot about the fact that Baekho is one of Minki’s precious friends that he doesn’t—well he’d rather not talk about that.  
  
“If I only knew you’ll be attached, I should have never introduce you guys together. Whatever happened to  _‘buff men aren’t my type’_ huh?” Minki nudges him teasingly  
  
“They’re still not my type, but—”  
  
“Baekho is an exception huh? Can’t blame you though, the guy’s  _down-to-earth,_ that you’ll instantly fall into his  _charms._ ” He shrugs.  
  
He doesn’t answer. What Minki said is all true after all.  
  
Kang Baekho, the handsome and buff guy that he met a year ago, also the reason behind his abstinence. Well not really—he’s just too afraid to make a fool out of himself again.  
  
But anyway, here’s the backstory of how he became  _Boo-Boo the fool._  
  
A year ago, as Facebook memories says (F _you Facebook! You don’t have to remind me that!_ ) He met Kang Baekho, courtesy of their common friend, Choi Minki—the reason why Minki got demoted to friend from his best friend position.  
  
Minki, the then best friend of his, kept gushing how he’s excited that one of his precious teddy bears’ is transferring to their university and that he can’t wait for them to meet, after all the guy is the epitome of ‘Hot Manly Men’ that you’ll instantly scream ‘Daddy’ (In Minki’s words, kay?)  
  
He never liked too handsome manly guys, it’s too perfect and over the top for him, and physiques’ that screams ‘Gym’ isn’t one of his types either—like he said too perfect, too usual, too cliché. Plus—everyone salivates for that type and he’d rather not add himself to that list.  
  
Until he met  _Kang Baekho_ that is.  
  
The guy is weirdly  _too down to earth_ a total opposite to his  _manly-making-you-scream-daddy-appearance,_ and so easy to talk and connect with, that before he knew it, they’re already back at Minki and his shared apartment,  _doing god knows what_ t—courtesy of Minki who suddenly said that they should  _‘Netflix and chill’_ and continue their reunion (Minki and Baekho’s) at their place.  
  
He didn’t realize then that it’s one of Minki’s  _manipulative plans_ to lure the  _innocent tiger_ (not really) and the  _innocent fox_ (he is really innocent) into the den and leave them alone (literally) for a poor excuse of  _‘Aron just texted me, I’m gonna take your car brb’_ and  _voila!_ The next thing he knew they’re already in a steamy situation— _m _oaning,__   _sweating,_ and in need of  _oxygen._  
  
He woke up the next morning with a sleeping Baekho at his side, snoring softly and looking so beautiful—and he realized that he could get used to this view every day.  
  
‘Netflix and chill’ became once a week, then twice a week, then thrice a week until Baekho realized that He, Hwang Minhyun is falling for him—which he didn’t even know that time (for real).  
  
_“We need to talk Minhyun.” Baekho tells him, interrupting his monologue of complains on his major subject. He stops and looks at the other. This isn’t good. Because whatever starts with ‘we need to talk’ is never always good._  
  
_“I…” Baekho looks down at their intertwined hands—slowly pulling it away “You’re a great guy Minhyun… but… I don’t want to be in a relationship… I’m sorry…” Baekho looks at him apologetically, his beautiful brown eyes willing him to understand how he feels—but he can’t._  
  
_Because he doesn’t remember asking Baekho to be official-official...right?_  
  
_“I—I don’t understand? I mean—I didn’t ask this thing that we have to be official, so where’s this coming from?”_  
_Baekho sighs as if he asked the dumbest question ever._  
  
_“You’re right, you didn’t ask… but your actions say otherwise…” Baekho tells him looking away_  
  
_My actions? What did he do? All he did was text him when they’re not together, greet him a good morning, a good afternoon, a good night, ask him if he got home safe, ask if he’d has his meal—and if the other replies which is seldom—he calls him right away, to eat and meet up—just like now. Was that too much? Isn’t that normal etiquette to ask and check up on him?_  
  
_“Look Minhyun… I’m sorry, I should have been straight with you from the beginning that this is just a hook-up and nothing more. I’m sorry…” Hook-up? This… this fling was just a hook-up?!_  
  
_“I hope we can still be friends… you and Minki are lik—”_  
  
_“FRIENDS?! FRIENDS DON’T FUCK EACH OTHER BAEKHO.” he spats and leaves._  
  
_Because what else is there to say? He already embarrassed and made a fool of himself far too much, the least he can do is bite back (which is a more stupid move) and walk out._  
  
And that’s how he became Boo-Boo the fool, and promised himself to never, ever let himself be in that situation again.

  
But you see, there’s a reason why you should  _never say never._

Because it’ll only bite you back— _harder_.

  
  
“I’m Jonghyun, and you?” The other says beaming at him as he offers his hand.  
  
He looks down on their hands that’s somehow  _perfectly fit_ each other. “Minhyun… Hwang Minhyun...”  
  
“Nice to meet you Minhyun, now how about some beer?” He nods at the other’s beautiful smiling face—scared that if he opens his mouth he’ll tell Jonghyun that he doesn’t need it when he can get drunk by just staring at him anyway.

  
_God—he’s really Boo-Boo the fool._

 


End file.
